


morning sunlight

by badillac



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, im a fucking poet, they're adults n have been living together/dating for a few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badillac/pseuds/badillac
Summary: mike wants to spend every sunlit morning with will for the rest of their lives
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	morning sunlight

It’s a calm morning. Will is sitting on the couch, curled up against the armrest. The TV is playing quietly, some cartoon Mike had gotten excited about when he saw. Will is gazing off into space, watching as the sun filters through the windows and illuminates the room with a soft light. 

Mike is curled up against his side, an arm wrapped around his waist as he watches the TV intently. He still doesn’t have a shirt on, but he’s wearing his sweatpants and the fuzzy pink socks El had gotten him for Christmas. Will feels him shift around, the head pressed against his shoulder turning to look up at him. Will tears his eyes from the soft sunlight, meeting Mike’s gaze.

“Mike?” Will quirks his eyebrows, not able to discern the emotion in Mike’s eyes. “You okay, sunshine?”

“Will you marry me?” Mike’s voice is soft, but confident and strong. Time freezes for Will, stuck in that moment. The sunlight that was illuminating the room now seems to be attracted to Mike, lighting him up like an angel’s halo. His eyebrows are raised adorably, his cheek resting against Will’s shoulder drowsily.

“Will I marry you?” Will repeats shakily. He swears his eyebrows must be up in his hairline by now. Mike smiles and nods, like he's amused that Will is asking for clarification. Which, to be fair, he probably is. The bastard. “I mean… yeah, of course.”

“Really?” Mike moves his head up so his chin is on Will’s shoulder, eyes hopeful and shining. His hair, which is still messy from sleep, is softly tickling Will’s cheek.

“Yeah.” Will smiles, bringing a hand up to caress Mike’s cheek. Mike hums happily, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. “You have a ring for me, sunshine?” Will asks against Mike’s lips.

“Oh, yeah!” Mike pulls away so fast Will almost flinches. He stands up from the couch, speed-walking his way to their bedroom. Will watches in amusement, admiring the way Mike slides across the wooden floor in his socks.

Will is left with his thoughts, then. He smiles to himself, covering his face with his hand as he feels his face heat up. The image of a sunlight illuminated, smiling Mike tattooed in his brain. 

Mike slides out of their bedroom, nearly crashing into the hallway wall as he does. He’s grinning widely, padding across the floor towards Will. He’s just standing there like there’s nothing odd about anything at all, like they’re just having a completely normal morning. Will can see the velvet jewelry box in his closed hand, and he feels a spike of excited anxiety in his stomach.

Mike gets down on one knee in front of the couch, puffing out his bare chest as he reveals the jewelry box. Will tries to pretend there aren’t tears in his eyes as Mike opens the box, revealing a strikingly simple but beautiful ring.

“Will Byers.” Mike begins, using his royalty voice that Will hate-loves so much. “I have known you for my entire life. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I have loved every second of it.” The fake voice Mike was using fades, and his voice cracks slightly. Will feels tears rush his eyes, but Mike’s eyes are just as glossy. “You are my sunshine, my royalty, my everything. I love you so much, and I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life without you.” Mike sniffs, using his free hand to wipe at his eyes. “Will Byers, will you marry me?”

“God, of course I will.” Will sobs out, holding out his hand for Mike to place the ring. Mike slides it on quickly, sitting up to hold the sides of Will’s face as he kisses him deeply.

“I love you,” Mike murmurs into the kiss, wrapping one of his hands around Will’s left hand. “I love you so much, Will.”

“I love you too.” Will breathes out contentedly. He pulls back, pushing back a stray curl that’s falling into Mike’s eyes. He drinks in the sight for a few moments, before feeling laughter bubble up his throat.

“What?” Mike furrows his eyebrows as Will begins to giggle wildly. “Are you okay?”

“God, you’re not even wearing a shirt!” Will laughs, his hands coming to rest on Mike’s bare shoulders. “You’re still wearing your pink fuzzy socks! And we just got engaged!”

Mike snorts out a laugh, leaning forward to rest his head on Will’s chest. Will wraps his arms around the back of his neck, giggles coming from his chest in waves.

“I don’t know, dude,” Mike sighs, nuzzling into Will’s chest. He laughs after a moment, “the sun just looks really nice this morning. And you’re really cute, and I kept thinking about how handsome you’d look during our wedding.” 

“That’s really gay.” Will says after his laughter subsides. It only kicks up a new bout of laughter after Mike slaps his chest in mock offense. 

They spend the rest of the morning huddled up together on the couch, distantly watching cartoons. Though, Will is a little too busy admiring his new engagement ring and Mike is too busy admiring his new fiancee.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @harringt_n i hate gay ppl


End file.
